


gravity on me never let me down gently

by oops



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oops/pseuds/oops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>killua is fucked up</p>
            </blockquote>





	gravity on me never let me down gently

Killua doesn't have time for love, he decides one day after watching a young couple fight in the street. It is too much work, and he doesn't have the energy or time to spare for it. He assumes that one day, like everyone else, he will marry through his family, produce heirs, and live his life however he wants. 

_Gon is the straw that broke the camel's back_

Killua doubts he will ever admit that he is "in love" out loud, because he knows it too well to even say it. The feeling he has for Gon has probably transcended love at this point, and is now an entire reason for existing, breathing, eating, sleeping, everything. Just looking at Gon too long triggers a feeling inside him, deep and hot, filled with pain and unease, too many unknowns making it hard for Killua to breathe. He is drowning in his own lies. 

************

They eventually leave each other, and as Killua walks away, he decides it is the hardest thing he has to do. He restrains himself s he does not look back, because if he did there is a chance he would give in and chase down Gon's retreating figure. He does not cry. Too many tears have already been shed.

_Both boys are straining for the other to call out and cancel this split._

They spend a few years by themselves, learning what it is like to live on your own for the first time again. At the end of the day, their only salvation is thoughts of each other. Killua decides his hand is too calloused to feel like Gon's. 

When they meet again, years later, they are both grown. They have no time for formalities and blushing over long awaited reunions. The sex is quick and rough, and Gon lights a cigarette after. Killua cries in the shower. 

************

They stick around town for awhile, passing each other in the street and pretending not to notice the other is there. One is always watching the other, and they are content with this. Gon buys groceries, and Killua extends the stay on his hotel room. They start exchanging formalities eventually, and maintain a relationship akin to that of coworkers on different floors. 

Their breaking point is in a bar. Killua watches Gon talk to a woman while Gon watches Killua watch him. Killua leaves, and Gon follows. They kiss in an alley, and stand in the dark wrapped in each other for many minutes.

The next morning Gon is gone. Killua is not suprised. He drinks a glass of orange juice and thinks about what he needs to buy at the store. Life goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> wtf was this trash


End file.
